The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campanula, botanically known as Campanula poscharskyana and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Blue Rivulet’.
The new Campanula originated from an open-pollination of the Campanula poscharskyana ‘Camgood’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,161, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Campanula poscharskyana, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Campanula was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Bressingham, United Kingdom in 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campanula by cuttings in Bressingham, United Kingdom, since July, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Campanula are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.